Inmoral
by Emiita
Summary: Kiba sabe que su relación con Hanabi es inmoral, pero no le importa.


**Declaimer: **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen.

**Advertencia: **UA. Palabras obscenas e insinuaciones, sensibles absténganse. ¿OoC?

**Nº. palabras:** 622.

**Resumen:**Kiba sabe que su relación con Hanabi es inmoral, pero no le importa.

* * *

**Inmoral**

La distingue a la distancia, desde la acera de enfrente, con su uniforme a rayas pulcro, sin manchas o arrugas, su cabello largo castaño recogido en una cola de caballo, su mochilita roja bien aferrada a su espalda y su barbilla bien alzada. Ella lo mira, sabiendo que él estará allí esperándola, y lo descubre en la misma posición en la que siempre lo ve: apoyado en la verja que da a la cancha de baloncesto, con los brazos cruzados y pose despreocupada, con su moto negra resplandeciente justo delante de sus narices.

Hanabi se despide de una de sus compañeras de curso, que no le importa en estos momentos una mierda, con un simple gesto con la cabeza, y cruza la calle con parsimonia. Kiba no despega la mirada de ella ni por asomo, recorriéndola de arriba abajo y de abajo arriba, deteniéndose brevemente en sus piernas expuestas y maldiciendo al que estableció que las niñas de ese colegio femenino podían llevar las faldas por encima de la rodilla.

Él la saluda y ella con gesto indiferente toma el casco, y Kiba sonríe porque Hanabi siempre es directa y pide lo que quiere, y a veces sin necesidad de pronunciar ni una sola palabra.

Cuando llegan al ático de Kiba, él está caliente y duro. Todavía siente las manos delicadas de Hanabi aferrarse a su cintura, sus pechos aplastarse contra su espalda y sus muslos expuestos rozarse contra los suyos, mientras podía imaginarse su centro humedecerse entre sus piernas y evitaba a duras penas no tener un puto accidente.

Hanabi suelta su mochila roja y coloca sus brazos en jarras, observándolo con ojo crítico. En un ataque de pudor, vergüenza o simplemente de mala conciencia porque ella sigue siendo una menor, no está seguro, se gira sobre sus talones con rapidez y logra decir alguna gilipollez sobre el tiempo en tono bromista.

Pero Hyuga no es ninguna niña tonta. Lo sigue, lo agarra del brazo y se coloca delante de él. Mira el bulto entre sus pantalones y luego alza una ceja. Sabe que su actitud es absurdamente patética. Mierda, han hecho esto montones de veces y aún así sigue tratando de engañarse a sí mismo y decir que no la lleva allí para tirársela.

Los ojos oscuros encuentran los blancos, y ve la excitación en ellos, la satisfacción de sentirse deseada que no se encuentra en sus facciones.

–Fóllame, Hanabi.

No está seguro de si es una petición, una orden o una jodida suplica, pero la voz que suena en sus oídos fue baja y grave, ronca por la lujuria.

Hanabi no necesita escucharle dos veces, simplemente le besa con desesperación.

Y comienza el círculo sin fin, ese ritual en el que se embarcan todas las tardes cuando se supone que ella debería estar haciendo la tarea y él, bueno, él no debería de estar acompañado en su ático. Sin embargo, se besan, acarician y tocan. También se muerden y lamen el uno al otro, dejando restos de saliva y marcas rojizas en la piel. Siempre salvaje, fuerte y duro. Kiba le arranca la blusa blanca a Hanabi con los dientes y ella lo masturba con su mano y a veces con su boca. Follan en la cama, contra la pared y otras en el suelo, lo mismo es.

Y Kiba, mientras siente los primeros espasmos del cuerpo femenino en busca del orgasmo, sabe que, mierda, esto es inmoral. Su relación con Hanabi es inmoral, su jodida adicción por ella es inmoral, y aun así, joder, le da igual. Le pone una puta mordaza a su conciencia, desconecta su cerebro y se deja llevar por sus hormonas y su polla. Porque en ese asqueroso ático la palabra _inmoral_ no existe.

* * *

_No tenía planeado hacer otro Kiba/Hanabi, pero se me ocurrió la idea y parece que me gusta explotar la idea con Hanabi siendo más pequeña y Kiba siendo mayor, me parece excitante (?) xD También podría malgastar mi tiempo haciendo otras cosas, como escribir las continuaciones de mis fics inconclusos o seguir con mi proyecto personal (yo me entiendo xD) o incluso hacer otras actividades que no nombraré para no deprimirme (?) pero si mi musa me dice que escriba, lo haré XD_

_Vaaaaaaaale, estoy traumatizada y chiflada, pero así soy yo y me gusta escribir notas de autora, me hace sentir importante (?)._

_Nos leemos babys~ _


End file.
